Crossover FMAxCCSxGravitation
by yukiko usui
Summary: Soy nueva en esto asi q porfavor tengan piedadEsto es lo q pasa cuando juntas estas 3 series y no puedo dormirEdxWrath


Crossover

FMAxCCSxgravitation

_By Yukiko Usui_

Estaban una vez Sakura y Syaoran capturando una carta Clow (N/A: en que época es esto?) cuando dos muchachos, uno rubio y muy bajito…Hey a quien llamas bajito – dijo alguien que salió de nosedonde, déjame continuar, bueno estaba el bajito…y dale – dijo de nuevo ese alguien, shut up your fucking mouth , estaba el bajito, si dices algo te mato…Esta bien – respondió ese alguien, y el otro muy lindo, de cabello verde y MUY largo, con una pierna y un brazo diferente a los otros, salen de la nada.

- regresa a la forma humilde que mere… y quienes son esos? – le pregunto Sakura a Syaoran mientras sostenía el báculo y no terminaba el conjuro

- y por que demonios deberia saber yo! – le dijo Syaoran (N/A: se nota que se quieren . )

- Syaoran baka! – le dijo Sakura – ve y pregúntales

- por que! – le respondió Syaoran

- ve, si no quieres terminar hecho mierda (N/A: el vocabulario de sakurita-chan) – le dijo, no, le grito

- esta bien, que carácter – le respondió casi susurrando lo ultimo mientras caminaba hacia ellos

- tu mataste a mi madre, verdad? – le dijo el peliverde al ena…rubio

- entiéndelo, niño de mama, yo no mate a Izumi – le respondió el rubio mientras esquivaba un ataca del peliverde

- pero sí mataste a Sloth! – le dijo el peliverde mientras "fusionaba" (según Li) su brazo con una bala que dejo caer la carta Clow (ehem…la carta se llamaba "Mágnum 8.1 mm")

- disculpen, siento molestar, pero…quienes son ustedes? – le pregunto

Los dos fijaron sus miradas en Li

- oye Ed, en donde estamos, tengo miedo (N/A: de acuerdo, puede que Wrath no sea tan…ehem mamón por así decirlo pro es mi fic y hago lo que quiero) – le dijo Wrath (o ira como quieran) a Ed

- cállate o llamare a Envy para que te webee por toda tu vida (N/A: que pasa aquí con el vocabulario) – le dijo Ed – la verdad…yo tampoco se en donde estamos –

- disculpen, pero les hice una pregunta – le dijo Li a los dos seres "extraños" (según Li, que acontece en la cabeza de él)

- oh…perdón, yo soy Edward Elric, el alquimista de acero o también puedes llamarme Hagane no – le dijo Ed mientras en el fondo Wrath aparecía con cara de asco

- yo soy…soy…NO SE QUIEN SOY – le dijo Wrath sollozando

- perdón, él es Wrath…mmm es Wrath – le dijo Ed mientras abrazaba a Wrath (que lindu n.n) para que se calmara

- oh, gracias – le dijo Li y se fue hacia donde estaba Sakura

Li se acercaba a Sakura cuando otros dos seres "extraños" aparecían de la nada

- Yuki, espérame – le dijo un pelirrosa con cara de MUY alegre a un rubio con cara MUY fría

- y ahora, quien son TODOS estos? – le pregunto Sakura a Li que ya habia llegado a donde se encontraba ella

- no se! – le grito Li mientras le daba un ataque epiléptico (N/A: ¬.¬ digan lo que quieran pro seguirá siendo mi fic)

- genial! (con sarcasmo) otro ataque epiléptico de parte del chino – protesto Sakura mientras golpeaba a Li para que se calmara

Yuki mira a su alrededor y le grita a Shuichi

- little brat, donde estamos ahora – le dijo Yuki al pelirrosa

- no se y tengo miedo – le dijo Shuichi al (hermoso) rubio

- de acuerdo, ya que nadie se conoce, por que no nos presentamos cada uno, que les parece? – dijo alguien de la nada

- si – dijeron todos menos Yuki al unísono

- de acuerdo, yo soy Sakura Kinomoto, conocida como la Card Captors – dijo Sakura

- yo soy Li Syaoran, conocido como el Card Captors que atrapara todas las cartas Clow – dijo Li mirando a Sakura con cara burlesca, pero como esta es una señorita no hará nada y esperara a que todos se presenten

- yo soy Edward Elric, conocido como "El Alquimista de Acero" o "FullMetal" o también como…- Ed fue interrumpido por Wrath

- yo soy Wrath, conocido como…Wrath – dijo Wrath (enserio? duh)

- yo soy Shuichi Shindou, conocido como el vocalista de Bad Luck – dijo Shuichi aferrado a Yuki

- yo soy Yuki Eiri, conocido como el mejor novelista de Japón – dijo Yuki igual de frío que siempre

- bueno creo que esos somos todos, no? –dijo el mismo alguien de no se donde

- no, faltas tu –dijo Wrath acostado en las piernas de Ed (N/A: quiero que este fic tenga un de EdxWrath aunque sea pequeño y estupido)

- ah bueno yo soy la narradora, soy un personaje creado por la loca de la escritora, ah la verdad no se que será de ella, parece maniaca – dijo la narradora

- oye… a quien llamas maniaca – dije yo (la escritora)- continuare

- de acuerdo, que mierda se supone que hacemos aquí? – pregunto Ed

- la verdad, no se, la escritora, ya antes mencionada, esta loca y esto es lo que sale de su cabeza en las noches que no puede dormir – dijo la narradora

- quieres dejar de hablar de mi? –dije yo de nuevo

- de acuerdo – dijo la narradora

- tengo una idea – dijo Ed – juguemos a verdad o penitencia

- excelente idea – dijo Sakura mirando a Li con cara malévola

- todos saben como se juega? – pregunto Ed mientras hacia una botella con la alquimia

- si – dijeron todos al unísono

- de acuerdo yo parto – dijo Ed

Ed giro la botella y la boca quedo apuntando a Sakura y la otra parte apuntando a Yuki

- yo al rubio – dijo contenta Sakura – verdad o penitencia?

- verdad – respondió Yuki

- mmm… eres gay? – le pregunto Sakura

- no – respondió Yuki mirando a Shuichi (N/A: si han visto la serie entenderán que al principio Yuki no quería aceptar que quería a Shuichi )

- oh –dijo Sakura con decepción (que habrá pasado por su mente . )

- de acuerdo, Sakura gira la botella – le dijo Li

Sakura giro la botella y la boca apunto a Shuichi y la otra parte apunto a Wrath (pobre!)

- yo al mamón – dijo Shuichi mientras le llegaba un algo de parte de Ed – verdad o penitencia?

- mmm… penitencia – dijo Wrath ya que prefería 1000 veces hacer algo antes que tener que revelar sus cosas

- veamos, una penitencia para el peliverde… mmm, ya se, dale un beso a Ed – dijo Shuichi con una gran sonrisa en sus ojos (de acuerdo eso sonó raro)

- QUE! – exclamo un poco sonrojado Wrath mirando a Ed que también estaba un poco sonrojado

- eso, tu aceptaste penitencia – dijo Shuichi

- de acuerdo – dijo Wrath mientras a miraba a Ed y veía que este mostraba cara de "esta bien, pero solo uno"

Wrath se paro y se acerco a Ed (como estaban sentados lo dejo a su imaginación) cuando estaban frente a frente este se agacho y tomo de la barbilla a Ed, acerco su cara a la de él y lo beso, duraron unos 10 seg. y se separaron, y Wrath volvió a su lugar, todos habían quedado boquiabierto menos Yuki y Shuichi (por que será?)

- ya, Shuichi gira la botella – dijo Ed con cara de "no ha pasado nada"

Shuichi giro la botella y la boca apunto a Yuki y la otra parte apunto a Sakura

- yo a la niña – dijo Yuki –verdad o penitencia?

- verdad – dijo Sakura

- te gusta Li? –le pregunto Yuki haciendo que ella se sonrojara

- ssssi –respondió Sakura en un tono bajo para que solo Yuki escuchara

- ya – dijo Yuki mientras giraba la botella

La boca de la botella apunto a Wrath y la otra parte a Shuichi (y que hay de la narradora, se han olvidado de mi)

- verdad o penitencia? niña – dijo Wrath

- penitencia – dijo mientras pensaba "soy un estupido, ahora se vengara de mi"

- dale un beso al rubio – dijo Wrath (N/A: que travieso, me encanta! U.U)

Shuichi miro a Yuki, este no tenia ninguna expresión en su rostro (como siempre) Shuichi suspiro, se acerco a Yuki y lo beso, fue corto no mas de 5 seg. y se separaron

- bu, que fome – dijo Wrath mientras giraba la botella (de acuerdo, se han olvidado completamente de mi)

La boca de la botella apunto a un lugar y la otra parte apunto a otro

- la narradora a la escritora – dijo Sakura

- que! – dije yo (escritora)

- bien! – celebro la narradora – verdad o penitencia?

- verdad - dije (escritora)

- que hora es? – me pregunto la narradora

- la pregunta fome, son las 2:05 a.m. – respondí (es tarde y mañana tengo colegio pro no tengo sueño)

- ya – dijo la narradora mientras giraba la botella

(N/A: de da flojera decir lo q hace la botella asi que la narradora dice quien a quien)

- Ed a Li – dijo la narradora

- mmm… verdad o penitencia? – dijo Ed

- verdad – dijo Li

- te gusta alguien de los que están aquí? – le pregunto Ed

- si – respondió seguro Li

- bien – dijo mientras giraba la botella y se encuentra con la media sorpresa

- Li a Ed – dijo la narradora (cuac!)

- verdad o penitencia? – pregunto Li con sonrisa malévola

- penitencia – dijo Ed ya que si Wrath prefería 1000 veces hacer algo antes de revelar sus secretos, Ed prefería 10000 veces antes hacer algo antes que confesar sus sentimientos

- mmm… haz (por motivos internos no se dira la penitencia, disculpen las molestias . N/A: la verdad lo dejo a su imaginacion) con Wrath – dijo Li

- QUE! – gritaron Ed y Wrath mientras se abalanzaban contra él.

Las demás escenas son muy sangrientas para escribirlas pero les diré que Ed y Wrath intentaron, no perdón, mutilaron a alguien (quien será?)

Fin

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soy chilena asi que si no entienden algunas palabras preguntenme, si quieren a mi mail 


End file.
